Eloquent Silence
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT x A sweet one shot Christmas love story. x CenaOC


**Title:****Eloquent Silence**  
**Author:** Skyy Ryder  
**Rating:** T**  
Characters:** John Cena/OC  
**Summary:** Just a sweet little one shot, Christmas-y story. John Cena/OC  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own John Cena nor do I even know him. This is all fictional, just simple figment of my imagination.  I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with the WWE. Although I wish differently but that's a different story. I also do not own the song "Goodbye" that is owned by Jagged Edge and their record company... :)

A/N: This is my first time posting I have a couple of stories in the works, but we'll see… haha… please be gentle… :-P

**Eloquent Silence**

_Boston, Massachusetts_  
_12:01 AM: December 25th, 1996_

My body trembled an ice-cold breeze passed by us as we walked hand in hand to our favorite spot in the city. The ground was covered with the freshly fallen white snow, as we slowly trekked to the bench, where we normally sat on Christmas Eve, together. When we were together we never really had to say anything to each other, just a look and that's all I need to know that he loved me.

But for some reason, tonight was different, tonight he seems distant, he seems uneasy. Why? I'm not sure, but as we take a seat on the bench he turns his body towards mine and I can see the hurting expression on his face. He didn't bring me here for our usual stargazing; no he brought me here to tell me something. And my hunch has it that this something is not going to be good.

"Crystal, there is something I have to tell you…" He spoke to me softly. My eyes met his and my heart began to slowly sink. "I… my family and I are leaving…" He stated in a low whisper. I almost didn't hear what he said as the wind whistled in our ears. I stared at him in shock.

"Leaving?" I asked him. "Where are you going?" I asked him as I felt my eyes sting with tears, they were beginning to rim my eyes as my heart wrenched. He looked down at our hands at out interlaced fingers.

"California," He stated slowly as he looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

"Wh-when?" I asked him, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Tomorrow, Crystal, tonight is going to be the last time I see you…" He told me as he took both of my hands in his.

"What?" I scoffed in disbelief. "How can you leave me?" I asked him. "Don't you love me?" I asked him scornfully.

"More than you'll ever know Crystal, I love you so much, but I have to do this, for my family…" He told me. I watched his face turn to concern at the thought of his family. I nodded my head slightly. His mother had been very sick the last year and a half and they all knew that she was slowly dieing. California is where his extended family was, on his mother's side. His family wanted her to be with her family for her last years alive. I knew that this day would come some time, but I just didn't want it to be now.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, in silence I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away. I stood up on to the white powder and he followed my lead, I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face, messing up the light make up that I wore on my face. He cupped my face with his warm hands and looked down at me.

"Meet me in this very place, at the same time we usually meet, five years from today, and I will be back for you. I love you so much Crystal" He told me as I looked up at him. I could see that he had tears forming in his eyes as well.

"I love you too John…" I stated as the tears flooded their way out of my small eyes. I felt him embrace me tightly, just holding me close to him.

I pulled away from him, just enough to where we were only a few inches away from him. I had to feel his warm lips on mine once more before he left me, to go to California. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he pulled me closer to his body once again as if he didn't want to let me go.

His soft lips were caressing mine as the snow started to fall on us, snowing on Christmas morning, two lovers in a park kissing for the last time, it all seemed so surreal. As we pulled apart his grasp on my body loosened and looked down at me.

"Just remember that I will always love you Crystal, no amount of time, no distance will ever change my feelings for you. You are the only girl for me," He stated.

"I love you John, so much… I'll wait forever for you…" I whispered as he ran his right index finger down the side of my tear stained cheeks.

"It won't be forever, I promise you, in FIVE years I'll be back, right here, in this very spot…waiting for you…"

I couldn't say anything else I just nodded my head and let him embrace me one more. I didn't want to let him go, but our time together was starting to wear down. I bit my lip as I pulled away from him slightly I was upset and confused. The love of my life is leaving me, for what seems like forever, but in reality it is not that terribly long. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Crystal, you go on and get home, it's starting to freeze out here, and I don't want you to see me leave…" He whispered to me as he hugged me closely.

I simply stared up in to his eyes, reading them, as I usually did to see what he was feeling. He didn't want to leave, he had to and I could see that. The look of love was in his eyes and I smiled knowing that he really did love me.

So I gave him a sweet and simple peck on the lips and let go of him. I began to slowly walk away from our bench, to go to my car. I looked back and saw him standing there staring at the ground, I saw his hand reach up to his face and wipe away at what I assumed to be tears. My heart yearned to run over and comfort my first and only love but I refrained and walked away getting in to my car, and set on not going back. I sat there for a second and took a deep breath. I turned on the radio and sighed as one of our favorite songs played from the "Love" CD he had made me of his favorite love songs.

The song was called "Goodbye" by Jagged Edge; it had always been one of my favorite songs on that CD. It was such a sweet song.

_Tell me have you ever been in a__  
__Situation where the best thing you could do__  
__Is the hardest thing you've ever done__  
__But you try to do what's right__  
__And I know that deep down inside__  
__That I really wanna be there by your side__  
__But I can't stand to see you cry__  
__Not when its because of me_

_And its over, I'll never love another__  
__I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her_

_Don't wanna say goodbye__  
__I don't wanna let her see me cry__  
__Looking out the window and wondering why__  
__Did we have to say all those things that we said last night__  
__Baby I don't wanna say goodbye__  
__So I'm just standing here wondering why__  
__Just don't like to see when you cry__  
__So I'ma say goodbye_

_(Song by Jagged Edge, "Goodbye")  
_

Tears began to brim my eyes as I sat in the same spot I rested my head on the steering wheel and listened to the song. After it ended and another love song came on I turned it off and stared at the trail that I had made coming back to the car. I took my car out of park and took one last glance at his car.

"Goodbye" I stated softly as I drove off.

_Boston, Massachusetts_  
_11:00 PM: December 24th, 2001_

After waiting five long years for this day, it has finally come. I literally was counting down the years, the months, the weeks, the hours and the minutes until I would be able to see my first and only love, Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena, once again.

After he left me five years ago to go to California I kept my promise. Here I stand an hour early because I've been anticipating this day for five years. My mind has been racing for weeks now. As soon as it hit December I couldn't stop thinking, it's been five years, and it was almost time. Now it is only an hour away, until I see him again.

Or at least I hope I get to see him again. So many thoughts and so many questions whirled in my head as I thought about what could be different, what could go wrong and what might really end up happening.

_What if he doesn't show up? What if he actually doesn't come back to Boston? Does he still look like the same John? Or has he changed? Has he gotten any taller, does he still play video games with his mouth open, and move every time the character on the screen does? What about his smile? Is it still the same smile I knew years ago? Does he still wear those football jerseys and jean shorts twenty four seven, does he still have his high school fade? I wonder how he smells, he use to smell like soap, fabric softener and his favorite cologne "Curve". _

Just thinking about him makes my heart flutter; the warmth on my cheeks was battling it out with the cold of the late winter night. I pulled my white and faux fur coat tighter around my small frame as I stood up; sitting down was not working for me. I began to pace back and forth in front of the bench as my mind continued to race.

_Will he recognize me? Seriously, it's been 5 years, my hair is shorter and lighter than back then, and I've gotten a little taller. Have I gotten any prettier or uglier since he last saw me? I hope he likes the outfit I picked out, it took me about a WEEK to find the perfect outfit to where for him, ugh and these boots are killing my feet. _

The wind began to blow and snow started to lightly fall on the ground, I looked at my watch and saw that it has already been a half an hour since I got out here, he should be showing up at midnight, as we usually arrive here then. I bit my perfectly outline lip and noticed that the snow was starting to pick up a little bit.

_Does he still love me? What if he's found a new girlfriend? Has he found someone else prettier, smarter and more fun than me? What if he realized he was gay? People in California are a lot more open then they are here in Boston, what if he realized he was gay? Oh god, that would be horrible, I don't' know if he could ever be gay. Ahh, Crystal what are you thinking?_

I began to get more anxious as time seemed to fly by, it was nearing midnight, about two minutes away, the snow became heavier and heavier, and I could only see about 5 feet in front of me. This is horrible, it has never snowed this bad on Christmas Eve, or even Christmas Morning.

My stomach began to tighten up in knots; the butterflies were going crazy, fluttering all around in the pit of my stomach. I felt very flushed and incredibly warm for such a cold night. I continued to pace and look at my watch constantly.

Finally the clock struck Midnight and I looked around, nothing – no one. The silence around me was very uncanny; no cars were driving by the park, no people talking, no music, no noise at all; just the snow following and the sound of my thoughts running through my head.

I sat down on the bench and waited, I waited for thirty minutes. It was now 12:30 AM and no John. I felt tears begin to well up and I fought the temptation to just burst in to hysterical sobs, the tears slid down my face, one by one. I got up, about to give up on waiting, on him and on our love.

I stood there for a second looked around, everything had faded in to white, the snow was heavy, my eyesight was blurred by the window blowing the powdery substance around crazily. I sighed and was tempted to walk away, but I waited for a few more minutes, standing there, shivering from the cold. I was about to walk away, I just turned around to walk back to my car.

"Wait! Crystal!"

I froze, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. That voice! I have been waiting to hear that voice in person for five very long years and finally I hear it. I haven't yet turned my body to look at him, I can't I'm too scared.

_What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he doesn't have that same look of love in his eyes as he did when he left me five years ago?_

Tears sprang to my eyes as he slowly turned my body to face his. The snow was blurring my vision or perhaps it was the tears that were forming rapidly in my eyes. I couldn't make out his face from the distance he was standing away from me. I just stared completely overwhelmed with emotions.

He started to come closer to me, he became clearer. Every feature on his face, I could now make out clearly. Everything was the same; the same beautiful smile, that cute nose and his hair was neatly faded as usual, with a red sweatband protecting his ears from the cold. And those eyes, those eyes held the same look as they did five years ago, as our eyes met for the first time in five years.

We stared at each other in awe. Neither of us saying a word, words were no use in our situation, nor were they ever important to us. I couldn't really explain what I was feeling at the moment; there were too many emotions.

I was overjoyed. I was relieved. I was shocked. I was happy. I was overwhelmed. I was left completely and utterly speechless.

I was still in love.

He cupped my face with his two warm hands. His bare skin touching mine once again, after five long years of absence, this was exactly the way we were five years ago, to this day, standing just like this before he left me and now, now he is back. He looked deep down inside of me, piercing through my soul with his deep ocean blue eyes, reading my every thought. His smile grew, bigger than I had ever seen him smile before.

He still loved me too.

He leaned down, capturing my lips with his soft, perfect, pink lips. His hands trailed from my face down to my waist as he held on to me closely. I parted my lips just enough for him to take the initiative and he glided his warm tongue in to my mouth; and from there on our kiss deepened with a passion, with a love. The warmth between us made my entire body tremble.

To be in his arms again, to be in his embrace, to kiss those soft lips once more was something I had longed for. As we continued to kiss the snow began to lighten up, we stood there after five years of waiting and we were once again together.

I once remember someone said "The most eloquent silence; is that of two mouths meeting in a kiss." And that's how we stayed until the sun arose that Christmas morning, together, two lovers, in an eloquent silence of love.

Thank you for reading, I hope that you decide to read and review, I appreciate it! Thank you very much:)


End file.
